


Souls

by dreamchangelive



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Souls, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchangelive/pseuds/dreamchangelive
Summary: Tony and Steve connected beyond imagining. After the events of Infinity War, a strange mission will unite their destinies. What to do when life offers you another opportunity to live love?"The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind I was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along."-- Rumi
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! :)
> 
> Sorry for the spelling and/or grammatical errors. Thanks for reading! Kisses! :*

"FRIDAY, analyze the activation command of that model. Something is failing at the startup." 

"Right now, Sir." 

Tony was in his lab reviewing the changes he would make to his reactor. The nanoparticles responded fast enough, but he needed the expansion speed increase a few tenths. It would involve a lot more power, but sometimes a second was literally vital.

"OK, discard these two models," Tony told the AI pointing out the models on the screen in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a yellow light appear at his side. He immediately touched his reactor, and his suit began to cover him. A portal opened in front of his eyes, like the ones he saw Strange opened many times that day. Wong entered his lab.

"What the heck!" Tony said to Wong taking off only the mask of his suit. "You wizards don't know how to knock on the door?"

"Stark, we need your help. We need the help of the Avengers," Wong said very seriously.

Tony tapped his reactor again and the suit disappeared completely. "I don't think we can still call ourselves Avengers anymore, but tell me how I can help you?" He tried to sounded calm, but his mind was wondering about all the possibilities of this unexpected encounter.

"It's Mordo, his a sorcerer too. He's stealing souls for Mephisto. I don't exactly know what he's up to in exchange for that, but I'm sure it's not good at all."

Tony's face must have told Wong clearly he hadn't understood a word of what he just said. _Souls? Mephisto?_ Of the thousands of scenarios he could have thought in that minute, none one word of what Wong said passed through his head.

Wong took a breath. "I wouldn't ask you this if I had someone else to turn to. But if the sorcerers were few. Now we are much less." There was a profound sadness in his voice.

"Wait a second,” Tony squeezed his eyes. “Who is Mephisto and why is she/he/it capturing souls? And for God's sake, how can souls be captured?"

"Mephisto is an extremely powerful demonic entity. His power and abilities are obtained by manipulating the forces of black magic," Wong tried to explain.

"Magic? How can the Avengers help against magic?" Tony asked him, and then realized he called themselves Avengers again.

"I need to get to Bara Bangal. It's supposedly the last place Mordo was seen. He's a sorcerer, and I'll help you with that. But the army he has now, that's when you come in. We must stop him." Wong seemed genuinely concerned, but Tony still did not understand with what were they dealing with.

"Mephisto takes hold of souls to feed his power. There have been many recent attacks. We must do something,” Wong insisted.

“And why is this Mordo helping him?”

“My impression is Mephisto should have promised Mordo what he has been looking for since the death of our master. Get souls to Mephisto so he makes him stronger, more powerful. But he will never be the Sorcerer Supreme."

"And I thought we'd be without problems for a while," Tony said looking at the floor. Even when that other explanation made no sense to him also, he felt compelled to help him.

"Strange trusted you,” Wong said in a soft tone.

Tony looked at him with a wince of pain. "That's a low blow."

"Please. The world needs you," Wong insisted again.

“If I am honest, in the first seconds of this conversation, I wanted to think about the impossibility of what you were saying. But after all we have lived, I already believe anything you say,” Tony said defeated. "OK, I'll call Rhodey and tell him to go to the compound," Tony said with a sigh.

"Just letting him know is enough. We can go for him and then go with the others,” Wong explained him.

"Oh right, your super teleport ring.” Tony nodded.

Tony took his phone and wrote to Rhodey first. He told him he would "pick him up" because he needed to talk to him. Then he wrote to Romanov and Rogers. For a moment he thought about talking to Pepper, but he knew for sure she would be mad with any explanation he gave her. Perhaps it was better to meet with the others first, and discuss what they could do to help. Then he would deal with the fact of telling Pepper he was once again getting into trouble.

  
  


_ _ _ _ _

  
  
  


It didn't take them long to find Rhodey and appear in the compound. Bruce or you could say _Hulk with glasses_ was at the door with his particular kind smile but confused eyes. Tony greeted him, and Bruce told him Steve and Natasha were in the meeting room waiting for them. The rest of the team was also connected. When entering the compound, Tony realized he had not been in the there for a long time. Memories came to his mind, people came to his mind, but he told himself he better focused on the very rare mission it seemed they were going to face. They entered the meeting room and there were Steve and Natasha. In the projectors were Thor, Nebula, Rocket and Okoye. The other captain seemed to be on one of those missions of her own, and was not there. Tony watched Steve approaching to greet them.

"Tony, I'm glad to see you," Steve shook his hand.

“Stark,” Natasha smiled at him.

Tony nodded with a half smile. "Although I don't bring the best of the news. Wong, they are all ears."

Wong explained the situation and everyone seemed confused at first. With that Tony felt better since he wasn't the only one who didn't make sense of what the magician was saying. However, like Tony, everyone promised to help Wong as they could. They would have to travel to Bara Bangal and fight against unknown forces to them. Tony looked at everyone in the room. They were discussing what they could do, how and when. Everyone was willing to give their best, seemed committed to this mission as if it was an act of redemption. Tony looked up and saw Steve staring at him. For a moment he couldn't look away until Bruce addressed him asking something. So they continued to discuss the matter for a couple of hours until everyone agreed.

"Then we must prepare to leave at dawn," Steve said in his Captain tone. _Odd_ , Tony thought, but he felt an inevitable melancholy hearing his voice. Now, it would be his turn to return home and explain to Pepper he was going to embark on a new mission to save the world. Tony got up and headed for the door when he heard his name.

"Tony, can we talk a second?" Steve asked.

"Sure, Cap." Tony realized he called him Cap like in the old days. He felt he was going back in time. Suddenly, he realized they were the only left in the room.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to us," Steve told him, but it seemed like that wasn't what he intended to say first.

"Let's see what we can do," Tony nodded.

"You and I... Are we alright?" Steve insisted on staring at him. His eyes seemed to speak of something Tony might not want to understand.

"It's you and me, Steve. I don't think we'll be fine one day," Tony said those words and saw Steve's features sadden. 

"I don't say it for the past forgotten and forgiven," Tony continued explaining and watched as Steve regained his spirits. "I say it because we are two stubborn fools, and I think we will always argue for something."

"I will try to be more understanding. I promise," Steve told him nodding. 

"You prove my point!" Tony joked with him and saw him smile. "See you tomorrow, Cap." He turned around and left the room.

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


_Pepper_ , _Love._ How to make her understand that protecting the world was protecting her? It was complicated, if not very difficult to make Pepper understand he would join the team again to go fight a battle. Tony arrived at the compound and it was not dawn yet. Between the argument with Pepper and the thought of what was coming, he could hardly sleep. So he had decided to go to the compound to wait. Besides, he would have to make a special delivery. Tony stared at the shield in his hands and smiled. When he entered, he was surprise to see he was not the only one who seemed to have not slept all night. Natasha and Steve were already in the main room. They seemed to be discussing about the mission.

"Trouble sleeping, Stark?" Natasha asked him with a soft smile.

"I'm not the only one apparently," Tony replied smiling.

"Coffee?" Natasha asked him seeing the shield in his hand. Tony saw she knew what that meant so she went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tony."

"Cap," Tony replied and handed the shield to Steve who hesitated.

**"** Tony..."

**"** Why? He made it for you," Tony told him.

Tony saw Steve fit the shield in his arm. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony nodded, went to one of the sofas and sat down. "Is this a bit strange, isn't it? I have a feeling of Déjà vu all the time. And I really don't know if I like it or it bothers me." Tony thoughtfully spoke looking at the floor.

"It's hard. I understand you, being together like this reminds us of the past. It's bittersweet," Steve said looking at him with sympathetic eyes and sitting next to him.

"You always find the right words?" Tony turned to look at him. "How do you do it? Don't be offended, but it seems like you always have a speech under your sleeve."

Steve softly laughed, and in that moment Natasha came in with the coffees. They discussed part of the plan, and a couple of hours later everyone was ready to leave.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


Tony tried to move without opening his eyes, but felt his body very heavy. _What had happened and where was he?_ Without warning, the images of the fight began to come one after another. Steve's terrifying scream of his name echoed in his ears. Tony opened his eyes breathing hard and saw a room he didn't recognize; he was lying in a bed. He tried to move and this time he could, but he only managed to sit. He felt dizzy and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he started to look around, and was completely sure he didn't know that room. He got up and the heaviness in his body was terrible. He noticed a door to his right which he imagined should be a bathroom and went to it. The dizziness made him walk with his eyes half closed, but he managed to open the door and enter. When he looked up, the reflection of Steve's face in the mirror in front of him scared him so much that he fell on his ass. At that moment he became aware of his body, his legs and his hands. _What was happening? Whose hands and legs were those?_ Tony was amazed at those hands and those long legs that seemed to move with his thoughts. He must be dreaming, and that was a really freakish nightmare. He got up as he could to look in the mirror again and a bewildered Steve Rogers, with astonished eyes, saw him back. He began to notice how his breathing accelerated and his first thought was to touch the mirror. He saw how that hand touched the mirror and how Steve's face was still there. Then, he touched his face, but the mirror reflected a Steve who was breathing hard and touching his face. Suddenly, he heard his name. _Bruce_. He would explain what was happening. He went out to the room and saw himself standing next to Bruce. Everything started to turn around and his body felt even heavier. He heard his own voice say his name, but he didn't understand anything. Everything went black.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  
  


_"You must go now!" Steve yelled at him._

_"I told you we would never get along. I will not leave you here."_

_"Dammit Tony, please go with the others."_

_"Did you say a bad word? So apart from speeches you can be rude?"_

_A loud crash sounded a few meters from them. A part of the cave roof was going to fall on them. Steve approached him to protect him using his shield, but it was Tony who created a bigger shield with the remain nanoparticles of his broken suit that protected them. The two looked into each other's eyes without looking away as pieces of stones bounced off the shield created by Tony. Steve had taken him by the waist, and there seemed to be no part of their bodies that were not touching. Both were breathing hard, but did not move._

_"You should have gone with the others," Steve said worriedly. The stones stopped falling._

_"I can't leave you," Tony replied breathlessly. Steve looked at him so intensely he began to doubt whether the lack of air was really due to the dangerous situation they were going through._

_Steve took him by the neck and began kissing him with the same intensity he had seen in those eyes. Tony groaned and kissed him back. It wasn't the time, nor was it the right thing to do, but they kissed wanting to devour each other. As if it had been too long, as if they were finally allowed to do something both wanted. Another crash and now the ground trembled making them fall. Steve fell on top of him and Tony felt how some stones hurt his back._

_Steve immediately got up from Tony and helped him up. "Are you alright? We need to find another way out." Steve looked around._

_Tony touched his back and then saw his bloody hand. Steve's terrified eyes disappeared from his front because he turned to see his back._

_"You're bleeding," Tony heard Steve's worried tone. He tried to tell him it would be fine, but a strange blast of heat wrapped his entire body. A second later, he heard the desperate cry of his name coming from Steve's lips._

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


Tony opened his eyes. The same room. _Had he died in the cave?_ He heard Pepper's voice and looked to his left. She was standing next to Bruce and Rhodey. The three of them saw him move and ran to his side.

"Hi honey, don't make an effort to get up. We can help you," Pepper spoke to him very softly as if she didn't want to upset him.

"Pepper, what happened? Where am I?" Tony heard those words were said by an odd but familiar voice. He tried to touch her face but again he saw that hand he didn't recognize. _The nightmare again, he hadn't woken up_. He tried to get up, but felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, easy. Try to breathe,” Tony heard Rhodey say.

“Everything will be fine, you're here with us. Just breathe, we'll explain what happened." Bruce's voice made him calm a little. He trusted them and even more Pepper. As weird as that nightmare was, it was good they were with him.

Tony sat up in bed with Bruce's help. The heaviness of his body was still overwhelming. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt a hand that took his and caressed it. Tony opened his eyes and saw Pepper sitting next to him with all her love reflected in her eyes. He stroked her hand too and saw her smile. On his right side he saw Bruce sitting in a chair beside him while Rhodey stood next to him.

"The cave," Tony spoke, but still did not recognize that voice.

"Everything went well, we could stop them. But unfortunately we did it after he had attacked you two. You and Steve." Bruce paused as if thinking how to continue.

"Is he alright?" Tony asked and saw Bruce look at Pepper. He looked at her too, but she lowered her head and caressed his hand. _That meant Steve was?..._ Tony turned to see Bruce and Rhodey. _It couldn't be._

"He's fine. But something happened between you two," Bruce began to explain and Tony remembered the dream. _Or that was not a dream?_

"Mephisto tried to take possession of your souls. At first it seemed he almost succeeded, but we arrived on time and were able to stop him. However…” Bruce seemed to be again thinking how to say his next words. 

“We don't know why it happened, but Wong and other sorcerers are trying their best to help you.” This time Rhodey spoke. He was unusually silent, Tony thought.

After more silent seconds, Tony looked at them totally baffled. _What were they talking about?_ _Where was Steve and what was supposed to had happened between them?_

"Your souls returned to each other's body," Bruce said with a frown.

Tony released Pepper's hand. _The bathroom, the reflection, those hands and those legs, that body he could not recognize_. For a moment he thought he had had some kind of contusion, and that's why he felt weird. He even believed the reflection in the mirror had been a dream. But no, apparently he was in Steve's body. And that was why he had seen himself in the middle of the room when he lost his conscience. He needed to get up.

"Let me help you," he heard Bruce say taking him by the arm, and Rhodey also approached to help him. 

When Tony got up, he realized it. He was taller than Rhodey. And Bruce looked big, but not as big as he remembered him. Tony felt the heaviness of his body back. Since he had woken up, he had noticed it, but was in complete denial. He wanted to think he was still in a dream. But yes, he felt different.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Tony now recognized Steve voice. He looked at Bruce and Rhodey who nodded, and then turned to see Pepper near him looking distressed. They let him walk alone to the bathroom. When he opened the door, Steve's reflection saw him back again. Tony slowly walked to the mirror and put his hands on each side. _Steve_. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. _How could he be in Steve's body?_ He knew they had battled mysterious forces, but he never imagined this could happen. Steve's reflection was still looking at him. Tony closed his eyes and the memory of kissing Steve invaded his mind. That instant revived in his head with such a force he could feel those lips and the sensations. Without thinking, he brushed his hand over those full lips and sighed. _It had not been a dream_. They had kissed and now they were on each other's body. _Was that some kind of divine punishment?_ Perhaps he deserved it, because he was there in the bathroom thinking about the kiss he shared with Steve instead of understanding the implication of what had happened. And even Pepper was in the same room. Tony opened the tap water and wet his face. Or Steve's. _Oh God_. That was going to be complicated.

Tony took a towel, dried his face and left the bathroom. Taking a look of the room, he realized he was in the compound. They all were standing, neither seemed to have moved from their positions.

"Where is he?" he asked them.

"He's downstairs. We were sorry about yesterday. It must have been very difficult to process when you saw him. We thought it would be better if we explain it to you first," Bruce replied.

Tony nodded. "Why haven't they managed to bring us back to our bodies?" It was too unreal to hear Steve say the words when in his mind he could hear himself thinking.

"Wong and the other sorcerers, people from Wakanda. I think they are sorcerers too, have also came. Even we are trying our best to find a solution, but neither of us haven't found it yet." Rhodey spoke, and Tony could see the concern in his eyes.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"4 days," Pepper replied sitting again in the bed. "Yesterday when you woke up, Rhodey and I were with Wong. He was explaining us he could try something he found."

Tony nodded again.

"We better leave you alone," Rhodey said looking a Bruce who nodded, and they left the room. There was a silence for a few seconds.

"It must be very strange for you," Tony sat on the bed next to Pepper.

Pepper took him by the hand again. "It was until you opened your eyes and I could see you." She gave him a sweet smile.

Tony looked at her and caressed her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry for making you go through all this. You don't deserve it," he apologized.

Pepper opened her eyes and looked down. "I can't fight who you are anymore. I will always lose." She squeezed his hand.

Tony half smiled. He could feel the warmth in his heart of love for Pepper, and now he felt stupid and guilty for having been thinking about Steve in the bathroom.

"Don't worry, and don't turn it over so many times in your head," Pepper said sympathetically. "We'll find a solution."

Tony looked at her and for a moment he thought about kissing her, but then he remembered he was in Steve's body. _That won't go well_. She seemed to think the same and again looked down.

"I better tell him to come up. It will be easier for both of you if you already talk." Pepper smiled at him and headed for the door. "Tony." He looked up to see her. "I love you. Everything will be fine."

Tony watched her close the door. He could be in Steve's body, but the speed at which so many thoughts went through his head was completely his. _Why had he kissed Steve back?_ He now felt like a complete idiot. _How was he supposed to solve that "soul exchange"?_ He needed to get out of Steve's body as soon as possible. Find a solution and return home with Pepper. There, with everything returning to normal, he would forget about what had happened. He loved Pepper. She is his world, his reason for being. He didn't have to explain himself why Steve had kissed him. He had responded to the kiss because perhaps as it was a chaotic and exciting moment, he got carried away by the adrenaline. _Yes, that solved that problem_. Now the soul thing was left. Tony ran his hand over his face exasperated. A face he didn't know. Somebody knocked at the door.

_Bizarre_. Seeing yourself enter through the door. Tony watched himself enter the room without saying a word. Pepper was right, it wasn't his own eyes that saw him. It was Steve.

"Tony," Steve spoke and hearing his own voice say his name, was the last straw of the abstraction.

Tony stared at him. "What have you done with my beard?"

Steve in his body smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I really do not know," Tony replied thoughtfully.

"I understand you," Steve sighed.

"Do not come to me with a speech, Cap. With my voice and my body, it will not make sense," Tony said teasing.

Steve smiled again and went to his side to sit on the bed. "This time I don't have one."

Tony turned to look at him. "Really, what have you done with my beard? It's all neglected."

Steve softly laughed, and with that it seemed he released the tension contained for days. Tony saw his body, with Steve eyes he saw his own body, but he couldn't understand why he could feel Steve by his side.

"I don't know how to shave your beard," Steve explained a little ashamed, but smiling.

"Well, when I have my body back, I want it impeccable. Or you will see yourself with 30 pounds gained."

"It won't work," Steve explained with a smirk. "The serum, remember?"

Tony snorted. "Something, I'll find something to embarrass you," he joked.

Steve smiled again, and Tony realized he needed to see him relax. At the moment he crossed the door he saw his body, but also a worried Steve who seemed not to have given a second to rest.

"Thank you," Steve looked into his eyes.

Tony nodded. He knew Steve thanked him for making that situation something not so absurd when trying to joke about it. After a few minutes in silence, Tony spoke again. "When did you wake up?"

"The next day."

"And why I, who am in your super serum body, was unconscious for so long?" Tony asked, but it seemed more a question to himself.

"None of us could understand it either. They examined you and you were fine. It looked like you were sleeping.”

"How you all knew I didn't go mad saying I was you?" Tony's mind could not stop asking questions to find an explanation and meaning to all that.

Steve smiled. "It was a little difficult the first few hours, but after fighting who we did. It was easy to make the connection."

_Goodbye to science and everything it could explain_. Nothing made sense anymore, Tony thought. "How could you know “my soul” was in your body?"

“Wong knew it,” Steve paused for a second. “And I knew it too," he said looking at the floor. 

"How could _you_ know?" Tony asked frowning.

Steve sighed. After a few seconds, it seemed he took strength and looked into his eyes. "I could feel your presence."

A shiver ran through Tony's body. He got out of bed and went to the bedroom window. It was dark outside. "This was a spell or something like that? What did you find out?" Tony asked without turning around.

"Wong explained Mephisto took our souls. When they contained him, our souls were supposed to return to our respective bodies."

"Why didn't they do it?" Tony turned to look at him. Steve kept sitting on the bed with his hands clasped looking at him.

"It's what they can't explain," Steve replied.

"A group of magicians, wizards or whatever they are called cannot know what happened to us. How will we find the solution?" Tony said annoyed. _I could feel your presence_. The phrase repeated in his head again and again. It wasn't making him think clearly.

"We will find it," Steve said with conviction and got out of bed. "We contacted Wong. He can't come right away. But he will be here early in the morning. I think he found something that will help us."

Tony squeezed his eyes shaking his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that it is frustrating."

"I know," Steve said looking down.

"He will help us," Tony said, and then laughed of what he said. "So the extreme optimism comes with the body." 

Steve smiled shaking his head. "You are impossible even in my body," he sighed. "I better leave you to rest." He addressed to the door.

"Steve," Tony said seeing himself answering to that name. "This is going to sound weird or maybe not, but I'm going to need some of your clothes."

Steve smiled and nodded.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


Soon Pepper returned with some clothes. For a couple of hours, they were talking and catching up. Tony made her see it was better for him to stay in the compound until everything returned to normal. He knew that by saying it, he saved them the awkward moment of having to return home he still being in Steve's body. As much as they both knew it was him, it was still surreal. 

Someone knocked, and Tony saw Rhodey stood on the door. "I'll be here next door, in case you need me," Rhodey said with a smile.

"Thanks, buddy," Tony smiled back and saw him close the door.

"He has been very worried about you," Pepper told him. “He still is.”

"I can see it."

"But tomorrow, everything will be fine again," Pepper looked at him tenderly. "Tell me what I can do to help you?"

"It's okay, Love. You should rest, I can tell you haven't slept."

"Are you sure? I'm fine. I can stay with you," Pepper told him.

"Yes, you better go to rest too."

Pepper kissed him on the cheek and with a smile left the room. Tony sat on the bed lost in thought for a long time. Being alone again, he finally became aware of Steve's body, and also realized he had stopped feeling the heaviness. He saw the time in his phone, and it was past midnight. His head was running over all the possibles explanations to their situation, and he had not the slightest of sleep. Enough with having been unconscious for 4 days. He needed to find out what was happening to them. So he decided it would be good to take a shower and go to the lab. It had been a long time since he was in his lab of the compound, but he would feel better if he began to research this matter as well. 

Upon entering the bathroom and noticing Steve's image, he realized it was not as easy as he had thought. He would see Steve's body naked. That thought was not simple to process. He took a deep breath and stayed in the middle of the bathroom without moving for a whole minute. Then, without thinking to much, he took off his shirt. Immediately his eyes widened when noticing chest and abs that looked carved. He snorted laughing. _The super soldier and his super abs._ He touched his chest and abdomen and felt amazed. It wasn't he didn't considered himself something athletic, but for God's sake this man seemed like a Greek sculpture. Tony laughed again. He couldn't imagine what Steve would have felt when he found himself back in a small body. Another minute passed. The moment of truth, the pants. He jerked them off, and what his eyes saw seemed too good to be true. _Really Cap?_ Steve's thick, long cock rested peacefully between those muscular legs. Did it have to be aberrant that at that moment his mouth watered at the sight of Steve's cock? _Oh God_. This was not right, he had to respect Steve's body. In the morning they would solve this situation and that torment would end. He got into the bathtub and opened the shower. Being under the shower with warm water made him calm a little. He spent a few minutes like that and then took the soap. _Shit_. This was not going to go well. _Why had he decided to shower?_ He would only have waited a few hours, and Wong would have done his magic to return them to their bodies. Now the simple act of running the soap through Steve's body had him paralyzed again. He would do it very quickly, and everything would end, he told himself. When he started passing the soap, he heard a sigh. For a moment he did not know where it came from until he realized it had been himself. This could not be happening, but Steve's cock was reacting to all the dirty thoughts that were ravaging his head and he could not avoid. _Fuck_. Tony shut the hot water. The cold shower would help, he thought. However, after a minute under cold water, the super soldier's body seemed to regulate his body temperature. _Shit_. That didn't help, and neither the image of that large reddened cock before his eyes. Tony closed his eyes trying not think where he would like that cock to be. He couldn't help it and took it in his hand. He immediately had to put the other hand on the wall to hold himself when a groan with Steve's voice came out of his mouth. He gave it a hard stroke and heard the moan of his own lips again. Tony closed his eyes and his mind returned to the kiss scene. How their bodies were so close together, touching every part of them. Steve kissed him as if he wanted to merge into him. A crushing passion he had never felt in his life. Tony could only think it was he who was pleasing that body, it was his hand that was taking that big cock and making Steve moan. _Don't do it. You are acting crazy,_ his mind told him. _Don't do it, stop_. But he did it, he said his name. _Tony_. He heard Steve groan saying his name and he cum with unreasonable force.

_ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

The more he thought about it, the more disgraceful and unforgivable it seemed what he had done. Tony dressed as quickly as he could to get down to the lab. It was better if he focused on something else. When he went to the elevator, the roar of his stomach surprised him. Suddenly, he realized he was very hungry, as if he hadn't eaten in days and now his body was scolding him for abandonment. _Better go to the kitchen to see if I found something to eat._ What he did not expect to see, was sitting at the kitchen counter. Steve turned to see him and was also surprised.

"Tony, are you OK?"

"I don't know if I should say that I'm hungry or that your body is starving."

"Oh, sure," Steve smiled.

"Tell me there is something here to eat. I feel like I could eat a whole cow."

Steve laughed knowingly. "I think there is not much, but if you want I could prepare you a sandwich."

"Please, you know the place better than me," Tony agreed thinking anything will be good as long as his stomach calms down.

Steve went to a bookshelf, and when he opened the door, he smiled shaking his head. He realized the bread bag was on a shelf he couldn't reach. Tony softly laughed and didn't know if he should feel good or not to the scene in front of him. He approached Steve, took the bread bag and handed it to him.

"With that you learn you must think of others, when you keep the bread," Tony tried to point out.

"You cannot bully yourself about the height, right?" Steve asked making him laughed.

Steve smiled, and for the first time Tony noticed the difference in their heights. _So that's how he always sees him._ They looked at each other for a moment as if both thought the same. Then Tony returned to the counter and Steve took some containers from the fridge. While Tony watched Steve prepare the sandwiches, he couldn't stop thinking about the ways Steve moved his body. It was different. Steve could be using his body, but he made movements Tony could recognize were only of Steve. Both remained silent until Steve finished the sandwiches.

"I'm going to need you," Tony told him and Steve looked up, frowning.

"The lab. I will not be able to enter with your fingerprints. Technically, I can, but I need mine for certain things."

"For the ultra secret matters only you can access," Steve joked.

Tony smiled. "You caught me."

Steve came over and handed him the sandwiches along with a glass of something that looked like juice. Tony devoured them in an instant. He could not remember any moment in his life he had felt that fierce hunger. Steve seated next to him just watching him and smiling in silence.

"The first days I felt an uncommon anxiety like I had never felt in my life," Steve began to explain. "Until Nat gave me a cup of coffee, and I felt I came back to life."

Tony was drinking a little of the juice and laughed so hard he even spilled a little. "I'm sorry," he said cleaning up the mess a bit, but still laughing. Steve laughed too. "I have to confess I have a serious addiction to caffeine."

"Now I know," Steve told him smiling. "And I must tell you you will have to eat every 4 hours or feel that despair you feel now."

"So the super soldier eats like a baby?" Tony said jokingly. "Really? Every 4 hours? Somewhere I heard that said about babies."

Steve laughed. "You won't want to hear your muscles will hurt if you don't exercise constantly."

Tony put a serious face. "Nope, we definitely are going to the lab right now. I don't intend to be in your body for so long." He got up and heard Steve's soft laugh following him.

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


They entered the lab and FRIDAY greeted them. At that moment Tony realized the AI would not know what happened. He had created an intuitive program, but not enough to distinguish soul exchanges.

"FRIDAY dear, I need you to look for information on souls. I think I heard once something about astral travel. Any kind of mysticism that may exist about the exchange of souls." Tony asked the AI.

"Gladly, Captain."

Steve and Tony stared at each other and both laughed. That was a disaster, but for some inexplicable reason when he was with Steve he felt fine, calm. Like that scenario was not something extraordinarily unusual. And what about that other scenario they seemed to be on purpose avoiding? It felt like an unspoken agreement of focusing in solving returning to their bodies first. With that, they spent hours searching for information and Tony kept telling the AI which findings to research more or create some kind of connection. Steve seemed to follow him for a good while, until at one point, Tony saw him asleep on the sofa next to his desk. He could not help smiling. After eating he felt a tremendous energy, as if those sandwiches had given him fuel for many days. But Steve in his body, it seemed he had finally given up to weariness. He looked completely relaxed, at peace. Better let him rest, tomorrow they would have a long day, Tony thought.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


It was dawn, and it had passed 5 hours of Tony focused on the search when he felt Steve waking up.

"God, I think I hadn't slept or rested like that since before the war." Steve got up stretching, and squeezing his eyes. "Sorry, I left you alone."

"It's OK, don't worry. You needed that rest."

"Did you find anything else useful?" Steve asked seeing all the windows open on the screen.

"My conclusion is everyone has an opinion on the subject. But they seem more nonsense than anything else," Tony explained sighing discouragingly.

"Wong. He said he would be here early today. Let's hope he brings the solution," Steve said convinced.

"I meant it. Your super optimism with my voice and body sounds weird," Tony joked with him.

"I can't say the same. I look sexy as a genius," Steve replied and Tony laughed loudly.

"I can't believe it. You are flattering yourself," Tony told him.

"Really? That didn't sound weird with your voice," Steve replied with a mischievous smile. "Well, your body demands coffee and a shower. I'll be back in a little while," Steve said heading for the lab door.

Tony swallowed dries. _The shower._ He had promised himself he would not shower again for as long as he had left inside Steve's body.

"Steve," Tony said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Steve turned around.

Tony now didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask him if it felt funny to take a shower in his body, but then he thought it was not a very common question. "Ah... It feels strange, doesn't it? Being in my body?"

Tony saw his own face blushed intensely as if with that question Steve understood the _real_ question Tony wanted to ask him. "Yes."

"Yeah, well try to shave my beard. It's just about continuing the line," Tony joked to change the subject and saw Steve smiled. "I'll see you in the meeting room."

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


As he had promised, Wong was at the compound very early. They were all gathered in the meeting room.

"Tony, I'm glad to see you well," Wong said with a soft smile when he saw him.

Tony smiled pleased to see him too. "Please, tell us what we have to do?"

"It would be better if only the 3 of us goes to Sanctus Sanctorum. It is a safer place to do the ritual,” Wong explained them.

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked. "We cannot go with them?"

"Peps, everything will be fine." Tony approached Pepper, and she looked worried but sighed.

"I'll wait for you," she nodded.

Tony caressed her face and then turned to see Steve who nodded. They watched Wong open a portal and followed him. 

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


Upon arriving at the house, Tony realized he did not have the best memories of Strange's house. The last time he had been there, things had not end well. But better focus on what they were going to do, Tony said to himself. Wong led them to the first floor and after walking various corridors he opened the door of a room. Inside, the rare objects on wooden shelves around catch their attention. There were little furniture and in the center, it seemed Wong had drawn a large white circle with an intertwined star. Some black-painted figures around the circle completed the scene. He and Steve had not spoken a word since they got there, but they looked at each other understanding neither of them had a clue what they would do.

"Mephisto used black magic, but this very old ritual will only use your own energy to attract your souls to your bodies," Wong explained.

Steve and Tony looked at each other again. Tony wanted explanations. _Why had that happened? Why had his soul decided to go to Steve's body?_ _Why haven't they used this ritual before?_ OK, it was not the time. They had to do the ritual and return to their bodies. That was the most important thing to do right now. Later, they would have time to discuss.

"We're ready," Steve told Wong.

"I need both of you to sit inside the circle facing each other and close your eyes." Wong pointed out the places in the circle and they sat down. "Close your eyes. I just need you both to be relaxed, but aware."

Tony looked at Steve for the last time and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he began to hear a murmur coming from Wong. He seemed to be saying some kind of mantra in a language unknown to Tony. However, another minute passed and the effect was very relaxing. The sound of a bell began to accompany Wong's words, and Tony began to feel a deep sleep. He had heard Wong say he must remain conscious, but once again he felt a blast of heat take over his body. Suddenly, Tony felt he was sliding. Like in those slides in the parks when he was a child, although he couldn't see anything. Then, he felt he was in an elevator without light. The darkness surrounded him and while it was descending the walls were shrinking until he was trapped. _I want to go out. I want to go out._ The door opened and he got out, but a heavy punch to his face knocked him down. _No matter how many times you hit me, I will always get up_ . “I can do this all day.” He heard himself say, but it was not he who voiced those words and he felt the pain of another punch. A few seconds later he got up. _Who was that who help him? Barnes?_ Again everything went black, and he seemed to return to the elevator. However, this time everything went a little faster and when he opened his eyes he saw himself on top of a car. _I must stop Schmidt at any cost. “_ Keep it steady!” Tony heard himself say. “Wait!” Tony turned to see the girl next to him who took him by the shirt and kissed him. “Go get him.” The elevator again. The girl, but aged, saw him surprised from her hospital bed. “It's been so long. So long”... “Well, I couldn't leave my best girl,” he said. “Not when she owes me a dance.” Tony closed his eyes and when he opened them he felt someone in his arms whom he took through the neck very hard. _Please Bucky._ He managed to pass him out and stood up because he had to insert the last one. He ran and heard the shot first before feeling it on his leg, but got up and managed to insert it. Another shot, and he saw his stomach bleed. Tony closed his eyes very tightly overwhelmed by the pain and when he opened them he saw himself holding Thanos's hand in full force. For just an instant, the giant looked surprised, but hit him causing him to lose consciousness again. When Tony opened his eyes again, he saw Natasha sitting in the meeting room. “The other day I saw Tony and Pepper in the street. They did not see me.” Tony couldn't answer her or maybe he didn't want to. There was a silence between them. “Since when are you in love with him?” Natasha asked him. _What was she talking about?_ . “I do not know,” he heard himself said. “Yours are impossible love Steve, always ready to defend the world, to fight. Why don't you try it again with Shannon? It was going well before.” Tony sighed smiling. “You must be very bored to want to talk about this, Nat.” At that moment, Natasha phone rang. “And speaking of the devil.” Tony saw Natasha write something in her phone, and he felt a vibration in his pocket too. He took the phone and read his own message of the day Wong appeared on his lab. Tony wanted that to end, he needed to return home and to _his_ body. He closed his eyes and felt the blast of heat. Now he would return to his body, and everything would return to normal. He would forget all this and his life would take its course. Out of nowhere he felt a force was attracting him, like he was falling. He opened his eyes breathing hard and looked at himself in front of him, also surprised and short of breath.

"What happened?" Tony said with Steve's voice getting up. "Why it did not work?"

Wong shook his head. "I don't understand. It should have worked."

"Fuck! What else can we do?" Tony screamed afraid of something that was not the ritual not working.

"Tony, calm down," Steve said with a sigh.

"Your souls seem to choose each other's body on purpose. Perhaps it is because you both must learn some lesson from the other. We are talking about an unique power, an energy that only you two in the end can control. "

"And you tell us this now? How the hell do I tell my soul to return to my body? And what damn lesson should I learn?" Tony kept shouting to silence his own thoughts. To silence all the implications of what he had seen, lived, heard from Steve. He wanted to run, although that was not the solution. He needed to get some air, so he left the room listening his name behind him.

Tony began to walk very fast through the corridors of the house. They were like mazes. _Weren't they on the first floor? Where was the exit?_ He kept walking while all the images returned to his head. _No, he didn't want to think. He just wanted that to end._ Suddenly, he saw a door ajar, and something caught his attention. He entered and could not believe what he was seeing. It was like a library, but it seemed infinite, as if the proportions of the room extended in the space. Large bookshelves with what looked like millions of books occupied all the space. That had no logic. The room seemed bigger than the house.

"Tony."

Tony did not move. _How had he found him?_ "So our souls chose to play us for learning purposes." Tony spoke without turning around. He didn't want to see Steve.

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

"Me too. Remember we are both guilty." Tony sighed and turned to see him. "I need to be alone." He headed for the door when he felt Steve take him by the arm. The moment Steve touched his arm, Tony felt the blast of heat again, but with such intensity he had to close his eyes. When Tony opened his eyes, he saw Steve a few meters in front of him. He looked around and saw they were in what it seemed like a white room, but infinite as the library. The ground looked like water but they could be on it.

"What happened?" Tony asked and this time he heard himself speak.

"I don't know," replied Steve who was just as surprised as he was. "I just touched you."

Tony approached Steve immediately to touch him. Maybe if he did it again, they could go back to Strange's house. His first intention was to touch his arm, but without thinking his hand went to Steve's face. Tony watched as Steve closed his eyes when he felt his touch, but nothing happened. When Steve opened his eyes, he touched Tony face. Tony closed his eyes, but not because he expected to return, but because he felt overwhelmed at the sensation of Steve's touch. Tony opened his eyes and they both couldn't look away from each other.

"Why did you take my body?" Tony asked with a sigh.

"I want all of you," Steve replied hoarsely and closed the distance between them kissing him.

Tony groaned when he felt the brush of those lips again. The closeness of their bodies became pure pleasure in an instant. The hand on Steve's face passed to his hair and with the other he clung to his shoulder. There it was that indomitable passion again. With just one kiss, Tony felt Steve telling him about forgiveness, about a confession finally free, a hidden desire, about _Love_. Steve kissed him fiercely giving himself into that kiss, and Tony could not help but kissed him back with the same devotion. That was the dance Steve had always wanted to attend. The kiss that lasted more than an instant. The time that existed for him to live love fully, where there was no need to fight, just surrender to love. When they broke the kiss for a moment to breathe, Tony noticed his surroundings had changed, maybe he was back in the library. But he couldn't look away from Steve, who saw him with so much love and desire, an explosive mixture his heart warned would make him lose himself forever. But reality seemed to make an appearance in Steve's mind and he took a step back from Tony. Steve was breathing hard and no longer saw him if not around him. Tony couldn't stop staring at Steve. He didn't care if they were back or not. But Steve began to think, Tony saw it in his features as Steve now stopped his gaze on the floor. Tony could feel how that mind was fighting against himself, about _what was right_. Because he would always be that boy in the alley who would face injustices, who would fight for the good of all. Because everyone's welfare should prevail, even if that meant giving his life for it, _to lose_. There was no room for love, when there was honor.

"Steve," Tony sighed.

"No," Steve said without looking at him and went out of the room.

Tony watched him leave.

Now he understood why he hadn't woken up at the same time as Steve. Tony closed his eyes sighing. Seeing Steve ran away that way, a thought came to his mind. _It must_ _be scary to have what you've always wanted._ His own life had been split in two for a long time. His heart was beating for one and the other with the same intensity for many years. Although many times he wanted to silence those other beats. He even believed he had handed him that part that belonged to him, but it was not enough. _I needed you... Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide._ His soul found comfort in Steve's body, that union to him he had longed for along with his heart for many years. He loved Pepper, but he also loved Steve.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


Tony went to one of the bookshelves and sat on the floor. He had finally returned to his body, however, a hopeless feeling of emptiness gripped him at Steve's distance. A moment later, Wong entered the room and approached Tony sitting by his side.

"You knew it," Tony said looking at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"The ritual, was it just a trick?" Tony asked without seeing him.

"You two needed to be alone. It was a very deep meditation for you to connect," Wong explained him.

"Nice trick, wizard," Tony looked at him with a half smile.

"Better than a rabbit in the hat?"

Tony smiled. "Much better." There was a silence between them until Tony spoke again. "But the lesson is true."

"It is. You both are not aware of it, but you made that decision mutually. With a purpose."

"It's hard to know which is," Tony said sighing.

"He is your soulmate," Wong said looking at him.

Tony sighed again. "I thought I had already found her."

"It's an old conception about souls. No, we don't have a single soulmate, if not many. We are an universal and infinite energy, Tony, which as you have lived transcends matter and space. We connect with other energies and create the expressions of life. Sometimes those connections vibrate at the same pace in many lives, in many forms and multiverses. Then the connections become special, because their encounter made them stronger and extraordinary. The connections of the souls are energies creators of the magic that surrounds everything, of the purity that does not have limits." Wong took a deep breath. "We live to create, to shape that energy and when we connect with that other unique energy and create marvelous worlds, we know we manifested _Love_. Yes, many souls come together to different universes to express themselves. To be infinite as a whole, to give life to the unimaginable."

Wong's words wrapped his heart in a peace he could somehow recognized. Tony felt his words spoke of an absolute truth. In such a little time for him, the universe had become so large that it allowed the expression of everything one could conceive. It was no longer enough just to believe in what could be proven. He recognized in his soul that life was truly inexplicable, which made it extremely powerful.

"I don't know what I should do," Tony said looking at him with fear.

"You know it, but you have to accept it first."

"I can feel he is no longer here," Tony told him realizing he could feel the sensation of Steve's closeness in his body.

"Yes, he asked me to return to the compound and now he is in his room. No one knows he has returned."

"Why can I still feel his connection?"

"We always feel the connection with our soulmates, with all the souls with whom we share a special, close bond. But over time, with the distractions of the world we stop feeling them, perceiving them. Having been connected with him on the way where you were, your connection is still very present."

"Will it leave us one day?" Tony asked him.

"As much as your lives want it that way."

"We must return," Tony said taking a deep breath.

"Get up and help me. I'm older than you," Wong told him smiling.

Tony smiled, got up and gave him a hand.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


A few minutes later, Wong opened a portal and on the other side was the meeting room of the compound empty. Both came in and Wong turned to look at him.

"I'll go for him," said Wong, and Tony nodded.

Tony told FRIDAY to call Pepper and the rest. Without opening the portal at his side, Tony could already feel the presence of Steve at his side. When he turned around, he looked at them entering the room. Steve did his best not to look him in the eye. The door of the meeting room opened, and Pepper was the first to enter.

"Tony?" Pepper asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here," Tony replied with a half smile and watched her rush towards him to kiss him.

Pepper hugged him tightly. "I knew everything would work out." She stroked his face, and Tony saw her very moved.

"I'm glad you're back," Rhodey approached them. "I'm sure Steve missed his muscles," he said to Steve who smiled.

"It's good that everything went well," Bruce said happily.

"Yes, everything is as it should be," Natasha said looking at Steve who looked down.

"Thanks Steve, for being so good and understanding with me these days. You were a great support," Pepper turned to Steve.

"Any time," Steve replied looking at her.

Tony felt a pressure in his chest that didn't seem to come from his own body. It was what Steve was feeling. Suddenly, he was also invaded by a deep but well-known sadness. One he felt was used to. Tony couldn't stop looking at him, but Steve didn't want to see him in the eyes.

"Let's go home." Pepper's voice brought Tony back.

Tony looked at her and nodded. "I would like to speak with Steve for a moment."

Pepper nodded and kissed him again. "I will wait for you downstairs."

Everyone started getting out and only Steve, Wong and Tony remained. The latter looked at him, nodded before opening a portal and disappeared. Steve still didn't look at him.

"You must go," Steve said looking at the floor, and Tony felt their hearts beat desperately.

"We must talk," Tony said approaching.

"Don't come near, please," Steve told him but Tony could also feel the anguish that caused his closeness. The battle Steve was fighting inside him and stopped.

"Steve," Tony said with a sigh. He wanted to explain he loved him too, that he also didn't know since when he was in love with him. That he now understood why his heart could feel divided.

"Stop. Please, Tony, stop," Steve said begging him. "I thought it was enough to know you were alive. I had come back to life the day I saw you get off that ship. You were alive, you were happy with Pepper and that was all that mattered. But you appeared here again, and this time I didn't care about what was right or wrong. That's why I kissed you in the cave, because for one time in my life I wanted to love you without anything else mattering. But I was wrong." Steve went to the door and opened it. "If you saw part of my life as I saw yours, you will know how my story always ends," he finished saying without looking at him and left the room.

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


In the car back home Tony was looking out the window lost in his thoughts. He had Pepper in his arms hugging and stroking him. The distance between Steve and him as the car moved, was marked with every stab of pain in his chest. The hurt that caused to both of them the separation.

"Are you OK?" Pepper asked him stroking his face and bringing him back from his abstraction.

Tony nodded without answering, just giving her a slight smile. When they got to their house, Tony stood in the middle of the living room not knowing what to do. He felt Pepper's arms wrap around him and he sighed stroking her arms.

"How about I make your favorite pasta?" Pepper was in front of him with a big smile. She looked genuinely happy to have him back. Tony's heart skipped a beat and took her by the neck to kiss her. He heard Pepper's moan and deepened the kiss bringing her closer to him.

"I love you," Tony told her placing his forehead on hers.

"And I. You don't know how much I missed you," Pepper said kissing him softly.

Tony closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I'll go to the shower."

"See you in the kitchen in a while," Pepper smiled.

Tony went to their room. When he entered the bathroom and saw his own reflection in the mirror, he could not help to feel a great nostalgia. He had been awake for less than a day in Steve's body, however, those few hours had been very intense. Tony sighed, looked at himself in the mirror and saw how his hand touched the mirror. _What did he want?_ Now he touched his face and smiled as he felt that careless beard. _What do I want?_ He took the shaving foam and told himself he would at least get a little distracted when shaving. 

After looking at his shaved face, he told himself with that he was himself again. Tony went to the shower and as always the water relaxed his body and his thoughts. He dressed, went down to the kitchen and saw Pepper inspired making him his favorite dish. It was to worship her. A feeling of guilt peeked every time he was with her and remembered he had been thinking only of Steve when he was alone.

"Try this," Pepper told him, bringing the sauce to his lips.

"Delicious," Tony smiled.

They had lunch and talked as they used to do. Tony enjoyed seeing that beautiful smile of Pepper when she laughed. At some point, she told him she had taken a few days off, so they could do whatever he wanted. At another time, Tony would have felt more excited about that proposition. Now he could only smile.

"Although I know you'll leave me for your toys in the lab," Pepper told him joking with him.

Tony looked at her and saw she could feel he was not well, and maybe he needed some time alone. Pepper knew him so well that that was her way of telling him she understood him. Tony stroked her face and kissed her softly.

"I'll check some things," Tony said stroking her lower lip with his thumb. He got up from the chair and went to his lab.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


Tony greeted FRIDAY who welcomed him to his lab and sat in his chair doing nothing.

"FRIDAY, where is Steve right now?" Tony asked after a few minutes in silence.

"The Captain is still in the compound, Sir."

"Where?"

"Do you want me to tell you the exact location of Captain Rogers?"

"Yes."

"The Captain is in the gym right now, Sir."

"Do you have an image?"

"Yes, Sir, but I'm afraid that compromise Mr. Rogers privacy."

"FRIDAY," Tony warned her.

"Sir," the AI said hesitantly.

"You show me the image, or I will found it by myself," Tony told her annoyed.

"Yes, Sir."

On the screen, Steve was seen running with all his might on the treadmill. It seemed he was running from something or _someone_. Or maybe he just wanted to wear himself out. Tony approached the screen and touched it carefully. _Steve_. He heard himself say out loud. The moment he said his name, he noticed how Steve immediately stopped the treadmill and looked sideways. It was impossible he had heard it, Tony thought. Steve placed his hands on the treadmill to support himself, but he fell to his knees. Tony began to breathe hard and felt his heart beating very fast. _Please_. He heard Steve's voice in his head. Tony moved away from the screen.

"Its OK, close the connection."

"Right now, Sir."

Tony felt out of breath. Steve had felt him. He had felt the whole revolution of feelings in Tony heart while he saw him on the screen. And because of that Steve had begged him once more to stop. 

Tony felt lost. He didn't want to hurt Pepper. He loved her. But he couldn't help but want to be with Steve at that moment. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He had returned with Pepper, had made a decision. _Have I really made it?_ Tony shot out of the lab, climbed the stairs of his room and found Pepper coming out of the bathroom. Tony approached her and began kissing her with all his might. Pepper received him in her arms but not before dropping the towel she had on so he could feel her entire body naked. Tony groaned in pleasure and began to touch her naked body recognizing every part of it. Pepper broke the kiss to take his shirt off, and Tony groaned when he felt her breasts against him when she kissed him again. Tony lifted her up and carried her to the bed. There he began to kiss her neck and listened with delight to Pepper's moans of pleasure. He took her breasts caressing them and savoring her nipples with his tongue. Slowly he went down her stomach while listening to Pepper's desperate gasps. _Tony_. He heard her say, and positioned himself between her legs and licked her cunt once. _Tony, please._ For a moment, a memory wanted to assault him, but he focused on licking her cunt again to then introduce his tongue with great force. Pepper arched her back and Tony sucked her clit hard while he introduced two fingers inside her. Pepper began to move to the rhythm of his fingers as Tony exchanged between sucks and licks at his clitoris. When he introduced another finger Pepper took him by the hair encouraging him to continue. Tony introduced his tongue along with his fingers and heard Pepper's very loud moan. He continued to please her while her fluids filled his mouth. One more movement of his fingers and tongue made Pepper take him by the hair again. The erratic movements of her hip and the contractions of her cunt let Tony know Pepper was coming very strongly. A few seconds later, Pepper fell on the bed breathing hard.

Tony lay beside her, and Pepper kissed him savoring herself. Pepper put his hand in his pants and Tony groaned loudly breaking the kiss. She immediately moved to lower his pants completely. Now she sat between his legs and took his cock in her hands to slowly put it into her mouth. Tony closed his eyes panting. Pepper knew how to please him, how to move her tongue around his head while sucking him hard. Without warning, Pepper stopped and looked at him as she slowly put his cock into her. Tony took her by the waist and gave her a thrust that made her moan. Pepper approached him and they started kissing while their hips moved to please them.

"I love you," Pepper said breathless.

Tony stroked her face and kissed her hard changing her positions. After every thrust of him, Tony watched as Pepper closed her eyes at the ecstasy he provoked in her. He kissed her again, and his thrusts became faster and more desperate. They both gasped looking at each other in the eye, until Tony saw Pepper cum again while he also release inside her. Tony collapsed on top of her and she hugged him. After a few seconds, he took her in his arms, laying on the bed facing each other. Tony had his eyes closed, and he felt the caresses on his face.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Pepper told him and Tony opened his eyes. Tears ran down Pepper's face.

"Please, don't cry," Tony told her wiping her tears.

"They are tears of happiness," She told him smiling.

Tony kissed her softly and pulled her to his chest. Pepper hugged him tightly, and he closed his eyes sighing deeply.

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  
  


Every day that passed Tony could feel Steve. His longing, his sadness and that absurd resignation. By just closing his eyes, he could feel him near him. He could relive being in his body, being him. Tony missed him, as he always had, although only now he recognized it. For every second he thought of him and missed him, an immense pain gripped his chest. A shared pain, which from the other side always whispered a _please_ with such agony. And so the days turned into weeks, and at night he dreamed of Steve despite when waking up he couldn't remember the dreams. But the feelings that accompanied him during the first hours of the day told Tony he had been with him. At least in dreams. And the weeks turned into months while the distance transformed life into memories. The distractions of the world, as Wong had called them, seized the moments and the sensations. Until one day it seemed a fantasy to believe you could feel that other person. Then more distractions crossed his way, and the feelings had gone to hibernate in a hidden place of the heart.

"You can't keep designing improvements to our suits, weapons and jets and not be with us," Rhodey complained.

"I'm retired," Tony smiled.

"Tell that to Mark 79," Rhodey laughed.

It was getting dark, and Tony and Rhodey shared a beer on the porch of the cabin Tony had rented to spend the summer. He liked it so much that sometimes he thought it would be ideal to live there. It was a beautiful and very quiet place.

"Is everyone okay?" Tony asked looking at the floor.

"What happened between you two?"

Tony looked at Rhodey and took a drink of his beer. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Rhodey shook his head. "Sure."

Tony got up from his chair, took a few steps to the front and looked up at the sky closing his eyes. Summer would be gone soon, and the breeze that followed that sunset was a sign of the rain to come.

"The news announced a storm," Rhodey was at his side.

"You can tell."

"The food is ready," Tony turned to see Pepper calling them for dinner.

"I'm starving!" Rhodey said happily and entered the cabin.

Tony stayed there seeing the horizon thoughtfully.

"Honey?" Tony listened to Pepper and he came back to himself.

"I'm coming."

During dinner, they heard some lightning fall in the distance. It had started to rain. While they were eating, Tony noticed a strange sensation in his body. He felt somewhat anxious. Perhaps Rhodey's question had made him wake up too many hidden memories. When they finished eating, he and Rhodey went to the living room and Pepper stayed to prepare some ice cream for dessert. As Tony walked into the living room, he felt that sudden anxiety again. He truly didn't understand why he felt that way. He ran his hand over his chest. Rhodey sat on one of the sofas and suggested turning on the TV to see what they said about the weather forecast.

Apparently, it was not good news, a hurricane had formed and was about to approach the coast.

"God, but when this happened?" Rhodey got up from the sofa and approached the TV.

Tony felt a sharp stab in his head and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you OK?" Rhodey worried turned to see him.

"I think I have a migraine," Tony said feeling the pain go away.

At that moment Pepper entered with the bowls. "Do you have a headache? You want me to bring you a pill?"

"No, I think I'm fine," Tony said but felt how the anxiety began to increase gradually. _Am I going to have a panic attack?_

"Are you sure?" Pepper told him concerned. "I know you don't like taking medication, but I better bring you something. You don't look good, Love." Pepper came over and ran her hand over his face.

Tony nodded and saw Pepper went up to their room. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He sat on the couch and Rhodey sat next to him.

"I'll go for water. You look pale, man,” Rhodey said getting up.

The instant Rhodey got up, Tony felt another pang that made him protest in pain. He took his forehead in his hands and fell to the ground on his knees. He closed his eyes tightly and heard his name from Rhodey's voice, but far away. _He was running, he felt his rapid breathing and the fast beating of his heart._ - _I have to find them a shelter. I have to help them-._ Tony opened his eyes and saw himself in Rhodey's arms, he felt out of breath. Pepper returned from the room and shouted his name, approaching. But it was not about the pain. He had to focus on something that was happening. Suddenly, he watched the TV. _No, it can not be_. Rhodey's phone on the table in front of them rang, and Tony watched it, breathing hard. He got up despite Rhodey and Pepper's protests and answered without seeing who was.

"Where is he?" Tony heard himself say.

"Tony, he's in Louisiana," Natasha replied. "I wanted to ask Rhodey about evacuation plans..."

Tony dropped the phone from his hand. _He knew it. He could feel him._ Steve was in danger.

"Tony, who was it? What happened?" Rhodey asked in dismay taking the phone. "Nat? What happened?"

"Tony what's going on? Are you OK?" Pepper stroked his face.

"I'm fine," Tony said, catching his breath. He stared at her. "I have to go."

"Where? Tony? What's going on?" Tony heard Pepper scream, but he ran to his room to find his reactor. He immediately placed it in his chest, opened the balcony of the room and fly away into the storm.

_ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, you are flying into the storm zone," said FRIDAY.

"I know. I want you to have the thrusters ready by the time I tell you." Tony had no idea how he could do it, but he was feeling a force drawing him. As if an invincible thread was pulling him over to where Steve was. That couldn't make sense, but he didn't need to tell FRIDAY where to go. He already knew it. He felt it in his body.

In a few minutes, he was reaching the city where the hurricane would soon arrive. Tony had to dodge all kinds of objects while approaching land. The winds were impossibly strong, but he was glad he had spent so much time improving his suit. When he landed in the city, he immediately set about helping the people he found running for refuge. Schools and shelters were still open receiving those coming. Tony started helping the families and all people he found on the streets, but he could feel Steve's closeness. _Where are you?_ Suddenly, a young girl came crying to him.

"My family is at my house up the hill. They haven't been able to get out. Please, help them."

"OK, but I am going to put you safe first," Tony picked her up and led her to school.

Tony flew off in search of the girl's house. As he flew, he felt his heart skip a beat. Steve was very close. When Tony looked down, he saw Steve running up the hill a few meters away. Steve immediately stopped and looked up. A moment later, Tony landed in front of him.

"Tony," Steve said breathless.

"Sir, the storm is approaching. You have less than 15 minutes to return to the shelters" Tony heard FRIDAY say.

"The family. I need us to get there, find them and go back to the shelter," Tony said quickly.

Steve nodded and approached Tony. He took him by the waist, and they arrived at the house FRIDAY had scanned and found a family inside. When they landed, Tony broke the door and saw the family under several tables. He did not expect there would be so many. There were three adults, three children and an older person.

"FRIDAY, look for a place we can take refuge without having to travel far. I won't be able to take them on a single trip," Tony pointed out and saw Steve approach the families to calm them down.

"An old church has a couple of underground rooms. They will serve as a refuge. It is 400 meters away. You can take them on 2 trips and return on time, Sir," the AI explained to him.

"Perfect." Tony explained the plan to Steve, and they got on with it. In less time than Tony thought possible, he managed to get them all to the church.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


Tony and Steve placed as much as they could on the doors to seal them. They were indeed rooms that seemed to be built as shelters for storms. They had some old chairs piled up in a corner and shelves with what looked like preserves. Tony went to the family and helped them warm up. They were all drenched. The three girls looked nervous, but also seemed excited to see him.

"Thanks, Iron Man," the smallest girl said when Tony finished helping them dry their clothes.

"You're welcome, dear," Tony said, opening the mask of his suit.

"Thank you very much. Both of you for helping us," said who appeared to be the girls' dad. "We recently moved to this city and did not know exactly what to do. We are infinitely grateful you helped us."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine until the storm passes," said Steve.

"It hasn't arrived yet, but we'll be fine here," Tony also assured them.

Steve went to the other door to check. Tony saw him return after a few minutes.

"More old chairs. But everything is sealed," Steve said to Tony and then addressed the family. "We'll be fine."

"Are you Captain America?" the older girl asked.

A six years old fan, Tony thought smiling as he saw her excited to confirm her suspicion. He saw Steve nodded and smiled at her.

"I told you!" she said to the other two girls. They got excited too and started giggling.

"Girls, behave yourselves," said the girls' mother gesturing them to stop. "Thank you very, very much. We will wait _calmly_ for everything to pass," she said pointing out to the girls and hugging the older lady. The other man nodded them silently.

Steve nodded and went to lean against a wall. Tony followed him and stood in front of him. Steve stared at him for a few seconds without saying anything.

"You are drenched," Tony said.

"I'll be fine," Steve replied running his hand through his wet hair.

"Your super soldier body regulates your temperature, I know. But don't ask me how or why I know," Tony said, touching his reactor to hide his suit. He stood by his side.

Steve smiled and turned to see him. "Thanks for coming. I don't think I would have been able to help them if you hadn't been here."

Now it was Tony who stared at him without saying anything. He could feel Steve's heart pounding at his gaze. "You don't ask me how I found you."

Steve looked at the ground. "I know," he took a deep breath. "I could feel your closeness long before I saw you."

There was silence in the room and for a few minutes neither of them spoke. They remained leaning against the wall without looking at each other again. FRIDAY was telling Tony about the storm, so they would know when it would have passed. The AI was also trying to communicate with the compound and Rhodey. But as much as Tony wanted to avoid it, Steve's closeness was driving him crazy. He missed him so much, and it seemed their connection was awake again. Tony could feel him, not only his body, but his feelings too. For moments he wanted to touch him, kiss him, and it seemed Steve could feel everything he felt because he sighed and closed his eyes. It was becoming a torture for both of them. So Tony decided to better focus on something else. When FRIDAY managed to communicate with the compound, she told Tony she sent them a message they were both fine, and their exact location too. The team promised them would be there as soon as the storm passes.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


A couple of hours later FRIDAY told them it was still not good to go out even though the worst part was over. Tony and Steve were still under a certain tension that had nothing to do with the storm outside. But none found the words to start a conversation veiled in their minds.

"I hate storms," said the younger girl who was lying on her dad's legs.

"Oh no sweetheart, we can't hate storms," said the dad stroking her hair.

"But what if it takes our house? My toys?"

"It is hard to understand, I know. But we cannot hate storms, because they are part of nature."

"But what about our house? What if it breaks it?"

"It would be difficult to lose it, yes, but we would have to start over and built a new house."

"I don't want a new house. I want my old house," the girl grumbled.

"Nature teaches us things have a beginning and an end. Yes, it sometimes destroys, but it also cleans. If we lose this house, maybe it is because this house already filled its purpose of taking care of us. And a new house will come to share our family history."

The girl smiled. "I would like new toys."

"Your grandfather believed the winds gave breath to living beings. They awakened the sleeping souls in our bodies. This great wind today is awakening many," said the dad and blew on the forehead of the girl who softly laughed.

Steve, who had sat on the floor, got up and went to the other room. Tony could feel the whirlwind in Steve's heart mixing with his. He made his way to the other room as well. When he entered, Tony tried to close the door a little. It was time for the conversation. When he turned around, he saw Steve with his back to him.

"I never made the decision," said Tony.

"It would have hurt her," Steve replied without turning around.

"I felt your pain, your grief and that strange resignation with which you tried to forget every day," Tony spoke with a lot of pain in his voice.

" _Tony_ ," said Steve, sighing and lowering his head.

"What would have happened after the storm passed?" Tony asked knowing that Steve understood what he meant.

"I can't do this," said Steve pleading him.

"Stop! Don't do you dare do that," Tony said in a menacing low voice. "Look at me, Steve," he said with a snort. "Look at me."

Steve turned around slowly. His worried eyes also showed all the mixed emotions he felt.

"What would have happened after the storm passed?" Tony repeated the question.

Steve stared at him for a long time, Tony couldn't know how much. They were just staring at each other in silence until Steve replied. "I would have a new beginning. A new life... With _you_."

Tony approached Steve with full force and began to kiss him fervently. When their lips touched after so long, they felt a blast of energy finally burn inside them. Steve groaned softly, low in his throat, and took him by the waist to pull him closer. Tony took him by the neck and hair, drawing him to deepen the kiss. A union of their lips that devoured any remnant of longing. After a moment, they paused to recover their stolen breaths. They looked into each other's eyes and comprehended both accepted the fate they were choosing together. They kissed again, and their tongues danced blissfully in a secret ritual. A celebration whose music was the quiet moans one provoked to the other.

"Captain! Captain! Captain!" Tony heard the screams of the girls running into the room. He and Steve froze looking into each other's eyes. Tony couldn't help smiling and hid his head in Steve's neck. He felt Steve's chest move with his silent laugh too. Tony then lifted his head to turn to look at the three girls. They were standing in front of them with a mischievous smile on their faces.

"Little people. My favorites," Tony said smiling.

"Are you boyfriends? Like Uncle Ben and Thomas?" asked one of the girls.

Tony raised an eyebrow and turned to see Steve. "Good question, but since you were looking for the Captain here. I will let him tell you," he said looking at the girls and stepping aside. Steve's eyes told him he was going to pay dearly for putting him in that predicament. Tony couldn't help but bit his lip and gave him a naughty look. Steve stared at his lips for a moment, but then turned to look at the girls. The three were waiting for the answer to the very important question they had asked.

"You were looking for me? Can I help you with something?" Steve asked them trying to change the subject.

Tony softly laughed. _Very bad tactics, Cap._

"You need to be boyfriends, so you can kiss, right?" asked the smallest girl crossing her arms.

Tony this time bit his lip to not laugh loudly, and then he tried to look serious. The intensity of the redness on Steve's face couldn't be more obvious. _So three little girls were the real opponents who could leave the Captain speechless._

Steve cleared his throat and bent down to be at the same height as them. "That's true. Sure, we're boyfriends," he explained, and the scream of joy from the three of them could leave anyone deaf. They began to jump with excitement while Steve laughed watching them. Tony was staring at him. _Boyfriend_. His heart trembled. He could feel the connection with Steve so alive again. Suddenly, the girls' father entered, apologizing and addressing them.

"Girls, stop jumping," said the Dad, but they paid little attention to him. "Sorry, forgive me if they bothered you," he said to Tony and Steve.

"It's all good. Don't worry, it's good to see them smile," Steve said, looking very understanding.

"Come on girls, let's leave the gentlemen alone," said the Dad taking them by the hands and going to the other room.

Tony saw them leave and turned to see Steve staring at him.

"So little fans are your true weak point. Who would believe it?" Tony jokingly told him.

Steve smiled and sighed. "We better come back."

Tony nodded and when he turned around to go to the door, he felt Steve grab him by the arm and turn him toward him. Those full lips were kissing him again. He had missed them for those few minutes. This time Steve kissed him, and Tony's body trembled at the same pace as his heart. For a few minutes he remained lost to the pleasure of the exploratory and provocative movements of Steve's tongue, until he gasped for air. 

"I'm going to lose my mind if we don't stop," Tony said short of breath.

Steve smiled and stroked Tony's reddened lips with his thumb, making Tony close his eyes. "I've missed you too much," Steve said with a sigh.

Tony opened his eyes and saw a gaze of love, passion and melancholy that spoke about Steve's heart. "I'm here," he said staring at him.

Steve leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Tony felt his heart rejoice; it could not have greater happiness. Steve appropriated of his lips and savored them so ecstatic as if time only existed for that purpose.

“Steve, please. My little self-control is fading,” Tony said pleadingly.

“I'm sorry,” Steve said smiling and taking a step back.

“No, you're not,” Tony said and saw him look down smiling. “Let's go to the other room right now if you don't want them returning and seeing all the not PG scenes I had in my mind.”

Steve softly laughed and went to the door. Tony followed him.

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


"Sir, the team will be with you in half and hour," Tony heard FRIDAY say into his earpiece.

Steve had sat down on the floor again, but this time he looked so relaxed and peaceful. It seemed like the world had changed in an instant even though they were in the same place. Tony sat next to him and they stared at each other without saying a word. There was no longer tension, there was no past. Only that moment when they were there, accepting each other in silence, realizing there were no explanations when the connection of their souls made them feel the other.

The noise of the girls running from one side to the other made them look at the others. Tony realized he and Steve were so lost in their world they had to remember they were locked up under a church waiting for the storm to pass.

"In half and hour they will be here," Tony smiled looking back at Steve who nodded. "Why were you here?"

"Sam's family lives here,” Steve replied with a sigh. “I often visit them to see they're well. I had no idea this storm would come."

"Are they OK?" Tony asked him.

"Yes, I helped them go to one of the shelters," Steve nodded.

"The three of you sit, right now." Tony heard the girls' mom say impatiently. Incredible the resistance they had to stay awake and keep playing, Tony thought smiling.

"Can we sit with them?" asked the smallest girl.

"No, you can't," replied the dad.

"It's OK," replied Steve. "Don't worry, it won't be long before the team comes looking for us. The girls can wait here."

At the instant Steve spoke, the three girls sat across from them. Tony watched as dad and mom stared at each other somewhat resigned.

"You have an audience," Tony said quietly in Steve's ear. Tony felt Steve resisted turning to look at him because their faces would be too close. He just bit his lip and kept looking down.

"Captain, where's your suit?" asked the older girl.

An hour later the team arrived and helped them out. The family once again thanked them for helping them, and the girls gave Steve and Tony a big hug each. Tony could not help but feel a chill run through his entire body when flying over he saw that a part of the family's home was destroyed. The team continued to further help families who were still trapped in basements. They spent several hours rescuing the victims along with the firefighters until they were sure no one was left. Now the hardest part would come for all those families, begin again, but at least they were safe.

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


Tony came out of the jet bathroom, wiping his face, and found Rhodey in front of him. They were finally returning to the compound after several hours of hard work.

"Now are you going to explain what happened?" Rhodey asked him.

Tony sighed and walked over to one of the seats. When he sat down, Rhodey was in front of him.

"How you knew? How you knew Steve was there?" Rhodey asked him surprised.

Tony turned to look at Steve who was talking to Bruce. "I could feel him," Tony said looking at Steve. "We have a connection." Steve turned to see him and his gaze wrapped Tony in a pleasant warmth.

"Because of that time with Mephisto?"

Tony looked at Rhodey and then closed his eyes with a sigh. He could feel the weariness taking over him and really didn't feel like explaining either. He knew it would be only a few hours before reality hit him very hard in the face. A reality where explanations would have to come to light.

"Sorry. You must rest." Tony heard Rhodey said and opened his eyes.

"We'll talk later," Tony said with a smile and saw Rhodey nod and go with Natasha.

Tony closed his eyes again. _Come here, I need you by my side_. He wouldn't think of anything else. He would just live that moment. In a couple of hours he would reason, for now, he only wanted Steve by his side. When that warm sensation wrapped him making him feel relaxed, he knew Steve was walking toward him. A few seconds later, he felt him sit down next to him.

"You called me," Steve said quietly.

Tony opened his eyes and turned to look at him. "I remember watching you sleep in the lab while you were in my body. And with just a couple of sandwiches I felt invincible."

Steve smiled. "I remember that too."

"I would need some of your serum, so I wouldn't fall asleep right now," Tony said smiling.

"You must rest. You have more than 30 hours awake."

Tony stared at him. "Do you want to know what rated had the scenes in my mind?"

Steve softly laughed. "I can imagine it."

Tony closed his eyes smiling. Fatigue washed over his body with every second. He wanted to be awake, talk to Steve. They should talk...

_ _ _ _ _ 

"This is new."

Tony heard someone say and opened his eyes. Natasha was in front of him with her hands on her waist looking at him. Suddenly, he realized he had his head on Steve's shoulder. He had fallen asleep. He sat up and saw Steve look at him with a soft smile.

"I had seen Tony rest after a mission. But that you also fell asleep, that is completely new," Natasha said looking at both of them. "We got to the compound guys. Everyone is already inside." She turned around and headed for the jet door strangely closing the hatch when she got out.

Steve had now his arms leaning on his legs and glanced at him. "I don't know how I fell asleep too," he said smiling.

Tony smiled at him, and then got up taking a few steps forward. _If only the world could stop. If only the two of them existed._ He didn't want to get away from Steve, but he had to face reality. Then, he felt Steve hug him from behind. Immediately he took Steve's arms, stroking them until they joined their hands. Tony sighed and felt Steve burying his head in his neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Tony felt Steve kiss his neck very slowly. He could feel his hot breath on his skin, and his heart began to pound. _Yes_. The world was theirs again. An overwhelming electricity possessed Tony's body making him sigh at the soft caresses of Steve's lips.

"I need you," Steve sighed into his ear, making him shiver. "I want you," he began to slide his hand over Tony's abdomen until he reached his bulge. Tony moaned as he felt Steve stroke his cock over the fabric. After a moment, he managed to reach into his pants and took his already hard cock making him groan loudly. Steve stroked his cock as if he knew it, as if he knew what he liked. Tony's mind went to those days when they had been in each other's bodies. Steve had also touched himself, _his body_. That thought drove Tony crazy, and he cried out in pleasure when just then he felt Steve press his cock the way he liked it. "Tony," he heard Steve say with a grunt as he felt Steve's hard cock behind him. Tony couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and started kissing Steve fiercely dragging him against the wall. He wanted to devour him, make him his, he wanted Steve to be his. And as if Steve read his thoughts, he broke the kiss and gasped, "Fuck me." Tony growled and kissed him again, reaching into his pants. He took Steve's cock and remembered the sensations of having it in his hands. He gave him a hard stroke and heard Steve groan ecstatically. At last he could please him, a hidden desire that came true. Steve stopped again and stared at him intently before turning around, pulling down his pants. Tony looked at those beautiful buttocks and squeezed them listening to Steve's pleased moan. Then he thought it might be painful, but Steve surprised him once again. "I can handle it," he gasped, glancing sideways at him. Tony wet his fingers and tried to lubricate Steve's entrance with his saliva. "Tony," the despair in Steve's voice made him lose his sanity once more and he dared to just put the head of his cock. The growls of both merged into one, and Tony saw Steve throw his head back. "Fuck me," Steve said once more, and Tony thrust his entire cock into Steve until he rested his head on his back. That was too much, Tony couldn't move. He was inside Steve. Suddenly, he noticed how Steve's body trembled completely, Tony could feel the sea of emotions that surrounded Steve. Tony stroked his back and heard him sigh and relax a little. He ran his hand down Steve's abdomen until he took his cock and heard him moan. He stroked his cock several times before trying to move inside of him. Then when he did, when he finally moved, he heard Steve's moan of pleasure. He began to move slowly along with his strokes resting one of his hands on Steve's waist. Little by little the rhythm grew and also the gasps of both. Steve said his name over and over, and Tony couldn't think of anything else but to make him cum. When a movement hit Steve's prostate making him cry out, Tony felt a fury break loose in his body. He would make Steve cum screaming his name, because he would be marking him with his essence forever. Tony's thrusts drove them both into a frenzy, until Steve arched his back to cum with all his might and Tony exploded inside him.

Tony leaned on Steve's back trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he pulled his cock out and thought he heard a longing sigh from him. Steve felt empty and Tony could feel what he was feeling too. Steve turned around and Tony stared at him. He moved closer to Steve lips. "I'm here," he whispered before kissing him gently.

Steve placed his forehead against his and wrapped him in his arms. "I slept 70 years to get to you."

"Steve." Tony looked at him with amazement and tenderness.

"I think I now messed up the scene in your mind," Steve said embarrassed.

"I could say we followed through it quite a bit," Tony joked and loved seeing him smile.

They kissed once more, and another time, and one last until both realized they should say goodbye. They dressed and headed for the jet hatch. When it opened, the sun lit up their faces. They got off the jet and reaching the hangar door they turned to see each other. Tony touched his reactor which covered him to the neck. They remained motionless for several seconds without saying a word. Tony didn't want to leave, and he could feel Steve didn't want him to leave either. But he had to get back to Pepper, he needed to talk to her. He should go and break her heart. Tony looked at the floor.

"I don't know how to do it," Tony said with a worried sigh.

"You don't have to," Steve answered honestly, and Tony could feel the calm in his heart.

"This cannot be all for you," Tony said with a frown.

"It's more than I've ever shared with anyone," Steve spoke without resignation, without pain.

"But I..." Tony felt his heart beat desperately. "I love you," he said short of breath.

"And you love her too," Steve said with a kind smile.

Tony couldn't understand what was going on. _Why was Steve so calm? Was that enough? An encounter, a few kisses, a fuck in a jet?_

"It would never be enough," Steve looked at him deeply into his eyes. "I told you that time and I can say it now. _I want all of you_."

"But how can you accept so easily that I might not be with you?" Tony asked desperately.

"You are, even right now under the fear, you are. You are with me, inside me," Steve replied very calmly. "I can't expect you to change your world for me. But it is enough you love me as much as I love you. And I can feel that."

Tony stepped back looking at him puzzled, he touched his reactor again and this time the suit covered his face. Through the mask he could see Steve who looked as serene as he felt inside. Tony activated his thrusters and flew out of the compound.

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I needed one more chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> Kisses! :) :*


	4. Chapter 4

The storm. It was still inside him, and it seemed Steve's captivating serenity had no place in him. He really could understand Steve had made peace with his torment when he had accepted their love. And that was the point, Steve not only recognized it, but he also accepted it. However, he now could feel dragged by the storm to the place he feared. His own torment seemed to merge with his thoughts into one. He loved Pepper too much to hurt her, and he knew that would hurt too much. _How could he do it? How would he do it?_ While Steve was denying himself accepting his love, he for his part didn't fight out of cowardice. He just ran into Pepper's arms and made love to her. _How to hurt the person you love and get out unscathed?_ It seems like a losing battle from the start. He needed to be brave as he has never being in his life. 

Tony was flying lost in thought. This time it was FRIDAY who was taking him back home. _To Pepper._ When he landed at the door of the cabin, he immediately saw the door opens and Pepper running out to hug him. Tony put his suit away and received her in his arms. They held each other for a long time without saying a word.

"Are you alright?" Pepper asked, looking into his eyes and stroking his face.

"I am," Tony said, closing his eyes at the caress.

"Is he alright?" Pepper asked and Tony opened his eyes to look at her.

"Peps," Tony looked at her concerned and Pepper's eyes looked at him with tenderness and understanding. _It has come the moment, finally._ Tony broke away from her and headed toward the house. He went to the living room and like a madman he walked from side to side not knowing what to do. Pepper had not followed him. His heart was racing. _Perhaps frightened?_ No, it was not his heart which was afraid, but him. Tony went to the backyard; he suddenly felt hot. He stood on the porch for a moment and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The soft breeze caressed his face as it had had a day ago when he stood in that same spot. He opened his eyes and looked out at the lake, so serene and peaceful, as if he knew a secret about living that Tony didn't know.

"This time you haven't come back to me," Tony heard Pepper say and immediately turned to see her.

"That time, you did, you came back to me despite acknowledging it. My tears of joy were genuine," Pepper looked at him with the same tenderness as before, but with a hint of sadness.

"I love you," Tony said with a sigh. A few minutes ago, he had said the same to Steve. _How could he feel like this? How could he love them both?_

"And he knows it. As I also know you love him. Tony, for a long time I have known, even when you couldn't recognize it. Several times I fought against myself thinking that maybe I should make you see it. But I must also admit I was selfish and wanted you for myself,” Pepper sighed and look at the ground. “Because I love you, because I loved the man you were and the one you became." Pepper looked up and watched him with so much love and understanding it made Tony's heart, surprisingly, rejoice in joy again.

“However, when your soul sought him, I did my best not to feel the pain in my heart. I ignored it and waited, because I told myself you would come to me and you did it,” Pepper took a deep breath. “But now, you are not here.”

A tear ran down Tony's face, he couldn't remember when was the last time he had cried or if he had ever really cried. Despite that, he could also feel the storm was slowly subsiding. Pepper's words were making him see the dreaded reality. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Peps. I don't want to see you suffer because of _me_. You don't deserve it. You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met in my life," Tony stared at her sighing. "You were the only one who believed in my heart when no one else did, and I promised myself I would always protect you." As the words came out of his mouth Tony could recognize the answer to his questions. Caring for and loving Pepper had been the main focus of his life. But his heart seemed to whisper about something else. "I want to be with him," Tony said in a whisper. He knew how contradictory his words seemed to be.

"He is your equal," Pepper replied, holding back her tears. "You admire him, and he helps you fulfill your true self. He inspires you to be better at what you already are. And I can't compete against that."

Tony was looking at her deeply, and he could understand the meaning behind her words too. From the moment Steve entered his life he had needed him in it without knowing why. He had been part of his life even before Tony met him. However, since Steve woke up his presence seemed to fuel his desires, his passion. But above all, his purpose in life. That one he had found one day in an Afghanistan cave.

"Will you forgive me someday?" Tony asked fearfully. His voice showed the deep sadness he tried so hard to avoid for so long. 

"Every morning when I wake up and don't see you by my side. I will," Pepper turned around and entered the house.

Tony thought about going after her. But his heart warned him not to. He told himself he would not make her suffer and had to keep his promise. There were no more explanations, no words that could ease Pepper's pain. He couldn't believe she knew it. She knew him better than he knew himself. He would never stop loving her. 

_ _ _ _ _

The following hours were hard to bear. Tony had stayed on the porch for a while without entering the house and when he did, the silence was terrifying. Pepper was locked in their room without leaving for the rest of the afternoon. After a while, Tony changed in one of the guest rooms and went back to sit on the porch. And so, it became at night and the silence perished a little before the sounds of nature. For moments, a comforting warmth wrapped him, and he knew Steve was thinking of him. Tony closed his eyes and could feel him close to him. Then his world returned to calm.

Part of the night he sat there without moving until the tiredness appeared again. Two storms in one day it seemed to be too much. He got up and walked to the guest room. Honestly, he did not know what was going to happen the next day or how everything would continue after what they had talked. Tony stopped for a moment looking towards their room and sighed. The silence chilled his blood. Even if Pepper were crying, he could not comfort her. As if with that he could compensate the damage he had done. He entered the room and went to bed. His eyes remained fixed in a spot at the ceiling. He had to wait for the storm to pass.

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


The sunlight coming through the window made him open his eyes. It was dawn and Tony had managed to rest for at least a few hours. He got up and left the room. He was surprised to see their room with the door open and without thinking twice he entered. Pepper was not there, but the two suitcases on the floor spoke for themselves. Tony went down to the kitchen and saw Pepper talking on the phone on the porch. He poured himself a cup of coffee he did not drink and after a few minutes dared to go to her. Pepper was no longer on the phone, and she was staring into the horizon.

"The taxi is about to arrive," Pepper said without turning around.

"Maybe I should be the one to go," Tony said ashamed. "I stayed because I didn't want to leave you alone. But I'm the one who has to go."

Pepper turned and her eyes were still fighting to hold back the tears. "No, it's better this way. I understand you wanted to stay. I didn't have much idea of what to do either."

"Peps, tell me what I can do," Tony asked in a broken voice.

Pepper looked at him and Tony could see how her body trembled. He couldn't contain himself anymore and went to hug her. Pepper hugged him very tightly, but at that moment they heard a horn and she quickly turned away from him. Pepper entered the house, took her bag from the kitchen shelf and went to the front door. She walked very quickly to the car. Tony headed for the door too and watched her get into the car. Seconds later, he saw the driver come toward the house.

"Good morning, Sir. The lady tells me you will give me the luggage," said the driver kindly.

Tony looked towards the car, and the darkened windows did not allow him to see Pepper. He turned to look at the man and nodded. "Wait a second, please."

Soon after, Tony lowered the suitcases and handed them to the driver. He watched as he put them in the trunk and a moment later the car left the cabin. For several seconds, he stared at the space in which the car had left. He finally had made the decision.

_ _ _ _ _

A few hours later Tony was walking along the lake lost in his reflections. He had written to Pepper to make sure she was okay, to know if she had arrived home safely. Her answers could not be shorter; _Yes_ , _I'm fine_. Those words hurt more than an insult, but he couldn't do anything else. Besides, he knew her very well too and recognized Pepper knew when to choose her battles. 

Tony stopped and looked at the peaceful lake. There was a fate out there waiting for him, he thought. And it was impossible to know where that path he had chosen would take him. But something in his heart told him he had been right. His soul undoubtedly connected to both Steve's and Pepper's assured him this was the right way.

— — — — — 

  
  


Work, it was the antidote to all his ills. Tony got up early and went to work on a design that had occurred to him about a weather satellite. After the storm, he felt he should help detect them. He thought something else could be done, something that would give them more time to prevent. Besides, working helped him focus on something. Three days had passed since Pepper had returned to their home and Tony decided to stay for a while to avoid an even more uncomfortable situation with her. That morning she had written to him she would move out, and Tony thought he would not be able to return to the house they shared either. Too many memories would make everything more difficult.

"I am sorry, Peps. For hurting you, for breaking your heart when you had given it to me unconditionally. My brave love, I will love you forever," Tony wrote her.

During those days the conversation with Pepper kept repeating itself in his mind. _He is your equal_. The words he so feared to say, the strength he could not find to say what he should say. She had summep up everything in a single sentence. He had sent her that message so at least she knew he recognized the strength of her love. She didn't answer, but Tony didn't expect her to either. Their story, it was also a beatiful love story he will keep in his heart.

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


Thus, the days passed, and Tony stayed in the cabin working in the satellite design. That morning he worked very focus and in what he realized it was noon. He stopped for a while for lunch and afterwards he decided he would take a walk. While walking to the lake, Tony closed his eyes and wished with all his might Steve were there with him. _Come to me_ , he repeated in his mind with all his being. During those days he didn't feel the need to write to him because he could feel him. This time, the distance didn't hurt. It had become a promise.

Standing in front of the lake, Tony once again asked Steve to come to his side. He missed him hopelessly and realized during that morning he had not been able to feel him. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. A soft breeze began to wrap him, and that warm only Steve seemed to convey to him began to bristle his skin. _Come to me_ , he said taking another deep breath and allowing himself to feel him again. _He was so near_. Tony thought he heard footsteps behind him but decided to stay still and not move. At that moment some arms began to wrap around him from behind, but he immediately turned around and was hugging him. Tony hugged him tightly around the waist as he buried his head in his chest breathing deeply his scent. _Steve_. He felt Steve hugging him with all his strength as he sighed.

"I'm here," said Steve in a whisper.

Tony lifted his head. "Why did you take so long?" he asked with a smirk.

"I was waiting for you," he said stroking his face and Tony closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You are a romantic, Captain," Tony smiled and opened his eyes to look at him adoringly.

"Maybe I am," Steve whispered again and kissed him very slowly. Tony sighed into the kiss and let Steve caressed his lips so gently that the lightness seemed sublime. Tony stroked his back slowly as he let himself be carried by the sacred movements of Steve's lips. The world made sense because the two of them were there, together.

"I like these internal GPS we have, that way we will never lose each other sight," Tony said smiling after a moment, and his heart was deeply moved to see Steve's delighted smile.

Steve stroked his face again. "Are you OK?"

Tony hid his head in Steve's neck and felt him hug him tightly.

"I'm better because you're here," Tony replied . "But it was very painful," he sighed. "Still is."

"I'm here for you," Steve said, stroking his neck gently.

Tony lifted his head. "I know," he said, staring at him. "You always have been."

"I love you," Steve said and kissed him again.

Tony put his hand on his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him deeply. Steve's moan was the silent _yes_ he needed for his tongue to take hold of Steve's mouth. Tony felt Steve move him as close to his body as he could. After a moment, he groaned down is his throat when Steve hands clenched tight against his buttocks to bring him even closer to him.

"Let's go to the cabin," Tony said breathlessly and saw Steve breathe through those reddened lips and nod.

Tony pulled back a little to start walking and felt Steve by his side taking his hand to entwine their fingers. First he looked at their hands and then at Steve whose eyes once again spoke to him of a mix of love and desire.

"I feel like any moment you're going to ask me on a date," Tony joked with him.

"Do you want me to?" Steve gave him a teasing smile.

Tony laughed biting his lips. "It is inevitable for me to think that is a very broad question"

"Just tell me what you want," Steve said looking at him intensely.

"Very bad use of words, Captain," Tony said, pouncing on Steve to kiss him with full force. Steve replied moaning, kissing and bringing him closer to him. This time they kissed with more savagery, abandonment and their breathing became heavy. Then, while Tony was devouring him, he took Steve's bulge to stroke him hard. "That's what I want," he said to Steve pulling away from the kiss and looking him straight in the eye. "In my mouth," he whispered before kissing him again. A frenzy of lust burst inside them and he felt Steve lose his balance making them fall.

"You're OK?" Tony asked short of breath on top of Steve.

"Yes," said Steve panting.

"Good," said Tony as he began to slide over Steve, opening his legs to positioned between them.

"Tony," said Steve, getting up on his shoulders and looking sideways worried.

"Yes, that's me," said Tony smiling as he unzipped Steve pants.

"Can we do this here?" Steve said looking at Tony and then around him again. But at that moment Tony took his cock in his hands to immediately put it into his mouth, and Steve fell back arching his back and growling loudly.

Tony smirked at him as he continued to lick and suck that cock he wanted so much between his lips. He continued sliding his mouth up and down along with the pumping of his hand, and he could see how he had made Steve forget about any question. Every swirling of Tony’s tongue evoked Steve's gasps with more intensity as if each of his movements were melting him. Between pant and moans, Steve started bulking up his hips when Tony took him even deeper. With his free hand he cupped Steve's balls to squeeze them and heard him let out a loud whimper. He hummed around his length, and Steve tried to say a word that Tony could sense was a warning. But he just smiled pleased as he saw him burn to his ministrations. In a few seconds Steve couldn't hold back his orgasm shooting down Tony's throat while crying out his name. Tony pulled back so only Steve's head was in his mouth, swallowing every drop and still working the head with his tongue. After a moment, licking his lips, Tony leaned next to him to look at him.

Steve was panting, slowly regaining his breath, and Tony ran his hand down his chest. At that instant Steve turned around and was kissing him. Tony felt Steve go for his bulge trying to open his zipper while still kissing him.

"Tell me you touched yourself while you were in my body," Tony said breaking the kiss.

Steve's eyes were so hungry that Tony's words that tried to provoke him meant nothing in the face of so much passion contained in him. Tony groaned, panting for breath when he felt Steve grab his cock.

"I did," Steve said, looking at him deeply. "I was thinking of pleasing you," he said hoarsely while using his thumb to rub small circular motions around his head.

Tony groaned, louder now, and Steve started pressing against every part of his aching erection and made him shiver. Steve was kissing him again but continued with that very special attention to his length. It seemed like the path to his pleasure had been etched in his memory, as if Steve could relive every movement, pressure and twirl that delighted him. Tony's breath became shallower when Steve stopped kissing him to watch him carefully as he increased the speed of his pulls. Tony stared at him panting and breathing through his mouth. Their lustful gazes melted into each other. Then Tony began to feel that overwhelming pulsing sensation that sent shivers and deep waves of pleasure all over his body. A guttural moan was heard from him when he cum that competed against the silence of the lake.

"Thank goodness no neighbor came," said Tony when he recovered his breath. He ran his hand over his face as a sign of concern, but it was to hide his smile.

Steve immediately stood up a little to look around terribly shocked, "Tony, I thought...," but then he heard Tony's laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Tony said, unable to stop laughing.

"You're the worst," Steve said, leaning back and covering his face, but laughing too.

Tony took his hand and stroked his face looking at him with a warm smile. "I love you too," he said kissing him softly and he felt Steve's heart pound at his words. 

Once again while they kissed, both understood the ritual of inhaling their souls, as one part of them surrendered to the other forever.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


_A year and a half later._

  
  


The thing of having a super soldier as a lover, is how tired you can feel in the morning after an endless night of passion. Tony woke up that morning feeling the heat of Steve's body behind him, and how sore he still was in many parts of his body. _But how good that felt too_. He smirked enjoying the warmth of Steve's breathing on his neck. The images of what they had done the night before came back to his mind and he couldn't help but sigh eagerly. Before long, he felt Steve hug him with a sigh too.

"Morning," he heard Steve say in a sleepy voice.

"Morning, soldier," Tony answered him and heard him laughing knowingly.

Tony felt the caresses of Steve's hands on his chest, and his breathing began to catch as he felt the touch of his fingers on his skin. Steve was breathing on his neck, and Tony could feel his cock starting to wake up too. _Yes_ , _there was his super soldier._ Tony moved his hips to brush Steve erection and heard his moan. A few minutes ago, he was thinking about how sore he was, but now he couldn't help but think of having him inside him again.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked huskily in his ear.

"Yes," Tony said with a deep exhalation and felt Steve lift his leg to thrust his cock into one movement.

Tony cry out in pleasure and pain at the same time and reached out to hold onto Steve's neck. Steve was still holding his leg and pulled his cock out to shove it back in, and Tony arched his back moaning loudly. Steve began to move inside him with hard, steady thrusts, and then he went from holding his leg to use his thumb to rub over the head of Tony cock. Just how he knew he liked it. Tony was now breathing hard at Steve's thrusts, and his caresses made him lose himself. With those deep thrusts, Tony felt completely into surrender, whimpering without restrictions. His hips started jerking frantically to fully satiate himself of Steve's hand and cock until he came vigorously. A rush of heat filled him when Steve came a few thrusts later.

After catching his breath, Tony turned to look at Steve.

"Now I have an excuse for not going to the meeting today," Tony said smiling happily.

Steve smiled shaking his head. "You scheduled it, remember?"

"Shit," Tony said, hiding his head under the pillow.

Steve lifted the pillow to crawl under it as well. "Will it make you feel better if I bring you breakfast in bed?"

Tony pouted and saw Steve smile.

"I spoil you too much," Steve said, kissing him softly and getting out of bed.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


In the compound, they found the team already prepared and gathered in the meeting room. While Steve was talking to Natasha, Tony was in charge of preparing the slides of the project he was going to discuss with the whole team. Being there reviewing the presentation, he felt proud and so excited that he even forgot about the reason of his laziness to get out of bed that morning.

Suddenly, an image of the compound door appeared on another of the screens on the table. Tony didn't pay much attention to the person on it, thinking it would be a delivery man. 

" _Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me._ "

"Is that an old message?" Steve asked.

"It's the front gate," Tony heard Natasha replied in a tone of astonishment. 

Tony now looked up to watch the person on that screen. He did not hear what he had said but turned to see Steve and was surprised by his shocked face. "Sorry, who is that guy?"

  
  


_ _ _ _ _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kisses! 🥰


End file.
